finalefandomcom-20200213-history
Khai Shing
Khai Shing 'is a contestant from ''Finale: Yukon. Finale: Yukon In her original season, Khai Shing was remembered for being an oddball, not only of her season, but of the entire series. This is due to the fact that she spoke only in Chinese, something new to the series. Because of this, many of her votes were uncounted. Khai Shing is also remembered for her "aggressively UTR" style of gameplay, as some of her comments were forceful, but most contestants were too lazy to translate them into English. In "Just Fall Into His Sticky White Trap", Khai Shing politely introduces herself during the contestant introductions. She tells the other players that she is from Malaysia, a country in Asia, and warns them to be cautious, because she wants to win. Only Hello Bye responds to Khai Shing, angrily calling her an "Asian Hoe," and telling her to shut up. After the introductions, the host explains the opening challenge, which requires knowledge of past Finale ''seasons. Khai Shing is confident, noting that she is a big fan of the series. However, Misery wins the challenge, and Khai Shing congratulates her. Later, when Craig Crankston is trying to read the map, Khai Shing mentions out loud that Craig asked her to vote for NeNe Leakes. However, due to the fact that it was said in Chinese, no one notices. It seems that Khai Shing's claim is true, however, as Craig tries to throw votes off of Hello and onto NeNe at the elimination that night. Khai Shing tells the other contestants to vote for Hello. Khai Shing votes Hello that night with the majority, and she is eliminated. Khai Shing says little to nothing in "Not Having Immuntiy is MISERABLE", and votes for Craig at the elimination. Before she has voted, Khai Shing informs Craig that she is the swing vote, and tells him to "decide his fate." She asks him how he is feeling. Again, she receives no response due to speaking in a foreign language. When Iggy Koopa announces that he ate the remaining food storage for the season in "Don't You LIKE Misery, Though?", Khai Shing smiles and tells everyone that she can make some rice. Tammy ends up winning the challenge, and Khai Shing shows a dislike for her, sarcastically saying, "Congratulations, cunt!" Moments later, when Tammy is chosing someone to Reward, Khai Shing tells Tammy in Chinese, "I will kill you!" It is implied she is talking to Tammy, who doesn't notice anyway. After the Rewarding, Tammy decides to Punish Misery, who asks disappointedly if someone can take the Punishment from her. Khai Shing condescendingly asks Misery to shut up and calls her a bitch. Khai Shing tells Misery she voted for her, despite the fact that the contestants haven't voted yet, and then tells her that she will not survive ''Finale. At the elimination that night, Khai Shing informs everyone she is voting "Kuba," and moments later calls "Kuba" a poor loser. Despite telling Misery she had voted her earlier that day, Khai Shing's vote translates to "Kuba," and is not counted. It is later revealed that Khai Shing meant "Koopa," implying that she had wanted to vote out Iggy. While the dinners are being passed out, Khai Shing says she "realized it was a mistake," most likely referring to voting for Iggy. Moments later, she decides to randomly mention that her brother's name is Khai Health. Khai Shing being one of only two to vote for Iggy, Misery is sent home instead. In "Whole Different Ball Game", Khai Shing is upset to see that yet another challenge involves knowledge of the English language, being the Canadian Territories Unscramble challenge. Khai Shing informs everyone that due to "limitations of her personality," she cannot speak English and she will lose again. However, Khai Shing does answer in English during the first round, shocking everyone, including Frank Johnson, who is the first person to notice. Khai Shing appears to be shocked that she suddenly spoke English also. A surprised NeNe believes this means Khai Shing isn't Chinese, followed by Tammy questioning if Khai Shing had been lying to them. Khai Shing ignores them, instead telling Iggy to not Punish her, now reverting back to Chinese. At the elimination that night, Khai Shing is one of the three contestants who is publically informed by Moulin that Tammy, Frank, and Iggy are, according to Moulin, working together. Khai Shing has the ability to force a tie between Moulin and Tammy, but votes Frank, which sends Moulin home. Khai Shing doesn't appear to care, though, and begs Moulin to Reward her for her Grand Finale. Khai Shing stays mostly silent during the reveal of the Outcasts Twist during "CAN I LOSE ON PURPOSE?" She does, however, show concern for the fact that none of the contestants will be able to win immunity, as the challenge is for Hello, Misery, and Moulin only. At the elimination, Khai Shing loudly shouts at everyone repeatedly to vote for Iggy, again calling him "Kuba." Again, neither Iggy nor any other contestant seems to notice. The voting results reveal that Khai Shing is the only person to vote for Iggy, and Tammy is sent home instead. Before she leaves, Tammy tells multiple contestants "good luck," Khai Shing being one of them. When it is announced by the host that today's challenge is a "surprise" in "Thank You Honey, I'll Take My Necklace Now", Khai Shing notes that surprises are "never fun." After the host explains that a wild tornado is outside tearing up everything in sight, Khai says that there has never been a tornado in Beijing. During the auction, Khai Shing bids 500 on a Punishment, which she can inflict on someone else. This becomes the first instance where the other contestants are forced to translate Khai Shing's Chinese, as she is asked who she wants to Punish. It is noticable that Iggy immediately asks who Khai Shing, either joking about how quiet she has been, or legitimately having not noticed her. Khai Shing answers who she wants to Punish in Chinese, as usual, and the host asks Misery if she can translate. Misery responds that she thinks it says Iggy, due to the last letter being "Y". As Iggy panics and tries to to deny this, NeNe agrees with Misery, who moments later has translated the first letter to be "I". Iggy recieves the Punishment, which turns out to be a Challenge Cripple. At the elimination, Khai Shing disturbingly informs the other contestants that she is anorexic and does not anything but rice cakes, when the dinner is announced to be cow meat. Iggy attempts to blow up the cow meat, and Khai Shing makes the comment that he is "God players," which was most likely supposed to be translated as "Godplayer." In the end, however, Iggy is sent home, recieving an official vote from Khai Shing. During the random tornado after the elimination that further injures Frank Johnson, Khai Shing says, "About dominate the game." This was most likely intended to translate as "About to dominate the game," showing that she has gained confidence through the elimination of Iggy. In "Oh, And I Voted You Off", Khai Shing stays basically silent throughout the challenge, finally speaking to congratulate Misery on her immunity win. Despite the Rewards & Punishments being over at this point in the game, Misery desires to do Rewarding and Punishing of her own. She decides to Reward Khai Shing, walking over to her and handing her a lollipop. This is Khai Shing's only actual "Reward" of the season, though it isn't official. At the beginning of the elimination, the host asks the remaining contestants if anyone feels in danger of being eliminated. Khai Shing is the second person to answer, saying she is sure she is in danger. After the votes are sent in, NeNe happily informs Pornulu that he is going to be voted off. Khai Shing appears to be confident in this, too, telling Pornulu bye while frowning. Indeed, Pornulu is sent home, only Pornulu himself voting for someone else, being Khai Shing. While this is going on, a spectator arrives to translate what Khai Shing is saying. However, she commands him to not translate what she says, as it ruins the fun of her "character." Khai Shing announces to everyone that she is thankful for the access of Google Translate at the beginning of "I Did What Lindsey Ogle Could Not", and thanks Misery and NeNe for joining her on the "interestin journey." Khai Shing does not win the final immunity challenge, an Recite Elimination Order, losing to Misery, who is forced to make the final decision of who to take to the end with her. At the elimination, Misery must make the decision of who she wants to go to the final 2 with, and face the jury with. Misery tells Khai Shing and NeNe that she wants to take the person who has the lesser chance of winning against her. In the end, she decides to slide her place to NeNe, eliminating Khai Shing. Before she leaves, Khai Shing tells Misery that she is disappointed in her. Voting History Trivia *Khai Shing was played by '''COKEMAN11. *Kha Shing is the first contestant to cast votes that were not officially tallied during the elimination. This includes any votes that were not translated into English. Category:3rd place Category:Females Category:Yukon Contestant Category:Living Category:Contestant Category:Yukon Jury